


Restless Essential Melancholy

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Spanking, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a teenager isn't easy. And when you realize you are sexually attracted by your best friend -and you are pretty sure you don't like males!-, well, it gets even more difficult. [Requested on Tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's awesome being young only when you turn into an adult

**Author's Note:**

> (still this nice thing here taken from here http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/118460650851/a-list-of-69-kinks)  
> We have bondage/restrains, spanking and dirty talk all together. Unfortunately you all get everything in the second chapter, this one has sex but not so "dirty" at all.

Aomine didn’t really remember how they ended up like that.

He had no idea why Kuroko was naked under him, moaning with his sloppy mouth wide open and his legs spread.

Kuroko was ready to welcome his painfully hard erection and Aomine’s mind was blank as he stared at his erotic slender body.

“Aomine-kun…”

His voice purred sensually, awakening him from his lecherous contemplation. Aomine looked at Kuroko’s flushed face and remembered how he was excited and how his desire was ready to burst. A wave of heat slid along his spine and made him shiver.

“Fuck me…” Kuroko touched his upper lip with the tip of the tongue “…ravish me… make me scream.”

Those words were like a switch.

Aomine was guided by his animal instinct. He clenched the fingers around Kuroko’s thighs -he was satisfied by that brutality- and entered his hot body with a single powerful thrust.

Kuroko closed his eyes and screamed in ecstasy. His voice didn’t stop, it kept echoing at the same high pitched tone, unnaturally.

Aomine opened his eyes, so scared that he threw a hand to his right, as a morning habit. But that morning he threw on the floor the alarm clock instead of switching it off.

He sat down, sweaty and out of breath, while his mind was recollecting the pieces of his dream and recognizing the familiar shapes of his room at the same time.

His mother opened the door and he jolted.

“Daiki!” She looked worried. “What happened? I heard a noise.”

“…n-nothing?”

She sighed. “And you want to wake up early on Sundays too…”

It was only when his mother closed the door behind her and left that Aomine dared to raise the blanket and peeked between his legs.

“Shit…”

He was hard.

 

 

 

Since when Seirin won the Winter Cup, the members of the Generation of Miracles started hanging out again. Not so often as before, since school duties were different for each of them, but they tried to do their best to making plans – especially Kise and Momoi.

For how Aomine tried to show he wasn’t fond of those reunions, he probably was one of those who enjoyed it the most: he got to play basketball at a decent level, spend a whole day doing what he loved the most without being constantly yelled at be again on the same side of the court with Tetsu.

But Tetsu, that Sunday, became his main problem.

_ I’m not gay _ .

He started repeating those words inside his mind as he glanced more than once at his gravure magazines.

_ Definitely I’m not gay. _

He emphasized it while peeking at every generous breast he met on his walk to the outside court.

_ Yes, I’m not gay. _

He was calmer when he fetched Momoi at her home and realized that maybe the person inside his dream could have been a girl. Mai-chan had her hair cut recently and probably he mixed up things, imagining her with a cleared shade of hair. And small boobs, but who cared? He heard somewhere dreams took whatever happened in real life and composed a puzzle out of them, so he was surely relieved by his mental resolution. Moreover, the dream became blurrier and blurrier as time passed, so, yeah, he wasn’t gay.

“Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Good morning.”

Aomine turned in time to see Momoi jumping on Kuroko, who squeezed his eyes and made a tiny moan of pain.

“Momoi-san, too tight.”

“Oh, sorry!”

Aomine swallowed his own saliva as in front of his eyes flashed the fragment of Kuroko’s face moaning and calling him out loud. He felt his delusion crumbling away.

 

 

 

“Did you argue with Tetsu-kun?”

“No. Why?”

“Yesterday you didn’t talk much to him.”

Sometimes Momoi’s observations skills were a pain in the ass. However Aomine tried to keep on with his half-lies.

“I didn’t notice it at all. I just played basketball as always!”

“Uhm… okay.”

Aomine knew he didn’t manage to fully convince her, but the previous day Kuroko didn’t act strange at all, so he hoped she would just think she imagined everything. Thanks to Kise clinging on Kuroko all the time, Aomine didn’t have to worry so much about staying away from him.

He tried to act as if that dream never happened, however, whenever he was around Kuroko and he looked back, the clear image of him trembling on the verge of the orgasm exploded in his mind making him blush in embarrassment. Only during the games he was able to erase that view almost completely; even if, just a little longer break was enough for his memory to work again.

“Shit…”

He muttered so low that nobody in the class heard him, neither Momoi, who was looking a bit worried as Aomine pressed his forehead against the desk.

At least that night he slept peacefully and he hoped that would have continued in order to bury that unusual dream under tons of gravure magazines and basketball games.

 

 

 

“T-Tetsu?”

“Aomine-kun, you look stiff. Please, let me give you a hand.”

Aomine believed he was waiting for a game, ready in his Teikou’s jersey. He was sitting on a bench in an indoor playground without a single person. Only him and Kuroko, who strangely had the same looks as in high school, kneeled in between his legs. Kuroko was looking up at him with a gentle smile and lustful eyes. He put both index behind the elastic of Aomine’s black shorts and lowered them enough to show his red underwear.

“Tetsu… I…”

Aomine stared at the bulge of his underwear and only then the heat exploded inside him. He grabbed the edge of the bench and wobbled a bit forward, his head feeling numb.

Kuroko started uncovering his erection and Aomine raised his hips, allowing his shorts and underwear sliding on his thigs down enough to show his groin.

“As expected of Aomine-kun, you are so big.”

Kuroko stared at the erection in admiration and touched the locks of hair around it.

“It’s like and adult’s. I’m a bit envious.”

Aomine swallowed, stiffened his body with his eyes wide open as he followed Kuroko slow movements. He opened his mouth -he had never seen him with his mouth that opened- and Aomine instinctively opened his, waiting for the lips touching his pulsing erection to relieve his pleasure.

“Ah Te–“

“Daichan!!!”

Kuroko suddenly spoke with a feminine and familiar voice that didn’t belong to him.

The abrupt awakening scared Aomine that much he made a strange verse as he turned on his side taking short and fast breaths.

One second later he realized he was staring at Satsuki’s legs. Another second after he remembered he wanted to relax on the rooftop at school and ended up falling asleep.

He looked up, meeting the gaze of his angry friend.

“You are late for training!”

Aomine didn’t really listen to her words, he just understood she was lecturing him. The only thing he cared about was the pulsing pain between his legs and its cause. He stood up so fast that Momoi jolted back and she wasn’t ready to his dash towards the door. Aomine disappeared behind it before she could even call him back.

While running down the stairs, Aomine’s mind was blank, even if he was full of regret and grief. He rushed inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to jerk off after what and who he dreamed of.

But he was excited. He couldn’t deny it and he couldn’t even wait for his body to calm down, because probably Satsuki was chasing him down in that moment.

Aomine unbuttoned his trousers with trembling hands and closed his eyes. When he grabbed his erection, he couldn’t stop himself imagining Kuroko’s hand moving, and felt guilty.

 

 

 

It had been one month without dreams and Aomine was relieved.

Among the tests and the harsh training he decided to sink in, Aomine was too busy keeping the pace for his brain to focus on something else that wasn’t basketball or school. His sleep was deep and he was too tired to find the strength to dream or to reflect on the causes of his dreams.

“Aomine-kun?”

However that evening, when Kuroko’s voice surprised him in the book shop, a waterfall of thoughts rushed back inside his mind, and he trembled as he forced himself to turn. Aomine didn’t know what kind of face he put on, but it was strange enough to force Kuroko out of his usual deadpanned face and show a sincerely concerned frown of eyebrows.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh? Yes, yes, of course!”

His voice was to fretted to result natural and Aomine, trying to do something else that wasn’t try to look away from Kuroko, put the manga back in the shelf just to take it again.

“Is that a new manga?”

Kuroko shifted the attention on a topic involving enough for Aomine to feel at ease. He didn’t know if Tetsu did it on purpose -probably- but he was grateful anyway.

“Yup. A senpai kept bugging me with it and I decided to give it a try.”

“A senpai, huh?”

“Sometimes he talks with me about comics. He knows all the comics about basketball, you know?”

“That’s surely interesting.”

While talking, they ended up paying for their purchases and walked down the street one next to the other as if it was normal for them. Maybe because they were basically talking again about basketball, even if related to a manga, or because Kuroko made it look so simple chatting together.

“Aomine-kun, I’m really happy that you get along with your teammates.”

That remark hit Aomine like a sudden scream.

“Eh?”

“Until now you didn’t really seem involved with your teammates. This is what Momoi-san worried about, but it seems now you are starting to tie a bit with some of them.”

Aomine suspected Momoi often talked with Kuroko about him, yet being it said so bluntly was strange. He scratched his head in embarrassment.

“Really Satsuki has nothing more interesting to tell you, huh?”

“Actually…” Kuroko didn’t look directly at him. “…I asked her.”

“Why?”

Aomine didn’t stop his curiosity and Kuroko’s pale cheeks became pinkish.

“I was a bit worried too.”

“Ah… but there’s no need for you to be worried Tetsu, really.”

At the crossroad, Kuroko stopped near the red traffic light and turned to Aomine.

“I’m going down there.”

“And I’m taking the opposite side.”

They knew it very well, as that was the road they always took during middle school when they dropped by the book shop. However Aomine had the impression Kuroko was trying to take time, checking the zip of his school bag that looked perfectly fine.

“Aomine-kun.”

And he was right.

“What?”

“You remember that when we were in middle school I told you when you had problems and felt like telling them to someone, I would have been there to listen to you?”

Aomine clearly remembered it. He remembered the exact moment, he remembered Kuroko’s soft smile and Satsuki’s relieved chuckle. He also remembered how he was nervous, because Kuroko told him he could read every little move he made and so Aomine wondered what Kuroko was reading on his face in that moment.

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m still here, if you need. Even if you just need to…” He frowned, losing his words. “…stay with someone. I’m here.”

“Oh… thank you, Tetsu.”

What did he have to do? Smile, chuckle, grin? He felt his face contracting in a creased expression, probably not the best one for the moment. Kuroko read him, probably he read him also one month before, on the court where Aomine not so unconsciously stuck more to Kagami and Kise in order to avoid his gaze. However he didn’t stress him out and Aomine was both grateful and regretful of this. Tetsu trusted him, but did he truly deserve that trust?

Kuroko glanced at the green light.

“Goodnight, Aomine-kun.”

He stepped on the first white line on the street when Aomine called him.

“Tetsu!”

His stomach was burning from anxiety. Kuroko turned and Aomine clearly saw the line he could go beyond if he only wanted to.

“I like– I think I like males, Tetsu!”

But he was still wobbling on it.


	2. When you're cool inside your mind, probably you are average outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have had 2 chapters but a 3rd one was needed. But this one had more dirty kinks. Yay!

Kuroko didn’t ask anything.

Aomine expected him to make questions like “How did you realize it?” or “Are you truly sure of it?”. But nothing came from Kuroko, who was simply sitting near him drinking a vanilla shake. When Aomine heard the pop of his lips releasing the straw, he turned to him with a worried face.

“We came in this park and eat hamburgers the first time we met.”

“Oh… I remember that.”

They also were in the same spots. Aomine, from the pinkish cupola, looked down at Kuroko and felt nostalgic. Then realized that Kuroko talked about something so different from the main issue at the moment, that he was almost afraid he was just trying to avoid the problem and he didn’t know if he was relieved by that.

“Aomine-kun, whenever you feel down, please call me. It doesn’t bother me.”

Kuroko was staring at him with a reassuring look.

“Tetsu…”

Aomine was grateful more than he was happy in that moment. What did he do to deserve Tetsu being his friend? Probably nothing, he pointed out in his mind while fiddling with the straw of his drink. However he still had that one thought bothering him deep inside and didn’t want to let him go.

“You didn’t ask anything about what I told you. Why?”

“Because if you feel like telling me, you’ll do. I don’t want to bother you.”

“Oh… okay, but… I would be curious, if you liked males, Tetsu.”

The sentence sounded having less nonsense than it had when it was still in his head. Aomine was puzzled by his own words, while Kuroko looked composed and calm as always.

“I actually am curious.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I assure you.” Kuroko leaned down the shake. “Aomine-kun, you are acting like you want me to ask more about your sexual preferences.”

Was he? Aomine gulped down the last sip of his drink and shook his head.

“It’s not that! I just… are you okay with that?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

_ Because I dream of doing lewd things to you, not a random male. _

That was what his heart was telling him, but his common sense shut his mouth in an embarrassing silent that he ended with an unsure cough. Trying to distract himself from that embarrassing short silence, Aomine went down from the cupola with an agile glide and threw the empty can as if it was a basketball; it traced a curve in the air and entered the bin.

“Three points.”

Kuroko pushed the straw inside the now empty can.

“Aomine-kun…”

“What?”

“I really would like to ask you some things. But I don’t have any clue on how I can ask them without probably hurting you or making you feel unease. So I’ll just wait for you to talk when you’ll want to.”

Aomine glanced at Kuroko’s back walking to the waste basket. He fidgeted, balancing him weight from the right feet to the left one and back. Then Kuroko trashed the empty can and Aomine spoke: it was the right moment to thank him.

“…Tetsu, it’s getting late. I think I’ll go back home now.”

And he totally missed it.

 

 

 

Why did he tie Kuroko’s hands to the basketball pole using his school uniform necktie? And why was Kuroko wearing only the upper shirt of Touou jersey? Who knew and who cared?

Aomine trailed his index on the red number five printed on the back of the jersey, feeling Kuroko’s muscles tensing. He smirked.

“Tetsu, do you like so much being teased?”

A white sticky liquid was dripping on his thighs and Aomine felt his dick harden as he thought that was Kuroko’s flowing juice.

Kuroko shook his head.

“N-no…”

His legs were trembling and his body looked smaller than it actually was because of the jersey that fitted him more like a ridiculously short dress. As Aomine slowly raised the edge of the shirt, the fabric rubbed lightly against the skin and Kuroko twisted forward holding onto the pole. He pressed his lips together, yet Aomine perfectly heard his suffocated moan.

“You’re pretty sensitive, aren’t you?” Aomine put a hand under the shirt and clenched Kuroko’s hips with the other arm, blocking his retreat from the fingers tickling his belly. “Tetsu’s body seems to crave my touch.”

“I don’t!”

Aomine took out his hand and grabbed Kuroko’s hair to force him to bend and look directly at him. Oh, how was funny that someone who usually wore an expressionless face was able to show such a lewd and craving face. Aomine licked away from his chin the drip of saliva, he stared at his sealed lips.

“Liar.”

His whisper tickled Kuroko’s ear. Aomine pressed a hand between the shoulder blades, forcing him to bend forward and show his naked butt. The butt cheeks were pale and so round that Aomine didn’t resist the temptation of squeezing one; his palm rubbed the skin and the fingers clamped on the solid flesh. With a rapid move he slapped the cheek, making the harsh contact resonate in the court. Kuroko whined.

“You like it, Tetsu?”

Kuroko shook his head and Aomine slapped him again.

“You’re lying again. See?” He hit him once more. “Your dick is throbbing as if it wants more. Your body is more honest than you are, Tetsu.”

Aomine slapped on the same spot, satisfied of how the skin turned into a delicious reddish color, bright and inviting. He bended down, biting and leaving a feeble trace of his teeth carved on the flesh.

Kuroko had already turned into a trembling mess, hot and wet, who couldn’t keep his legs closed and spread them in a silent invitation of fucking him. Aomine grinned and opened Kuroko’s ass, staring at his greedy hole.

“Tetsu, you are already wet here. Did you finger yourself before?”

Kuroko showed a slight nod of the head.

“You are such a pervert. Can’t even wait to get fucked.”

The embarrassed that escaped Kuroko’s mouth, made Aomine feel more restrained by his own pants. He just wanted to ram his dick inside Kuroko and having him scream until he lost his voice. And it looked like Kuroko was of the same advice: his hips were gradually moving back with insolence, pressing his ass against the erection blocked by the fabric.

Aomine slapped him again and Kuroko moaned.

“What do you want Tetsu? Ask for it nicely.”

Aomine unbuttoned his pants, forcing himself to stop his fingers on the zip.

Kuroko gulped down his saliva and panted. “I… I want it.”

The sound of the zip was refreshing for Aomine. As his pants slid down to his thighs he slapped Kuroko’s ass again.

“What? Sorry Tetsu, I’m an idiot. I can’t get it.”

He licked his lips, waiting for Kuroko’s last tiny defenses to crumble. But it looked like he was still hanging on with the same desperation he was holding onto the basketball pole. Aomine hit again on his ass cheek.

“A-Aomine-kun!” He shrieked, then bit his lower lip. “I want it… I want your dick inside me.”

“Oh, really?”

Aomine finally uncovered his hard penis, giving out a satisfied sigh. Kuroko pushed more against him and Aomine was almost afraid he could have lost control. The smooth skin pressed against his groin, but Aomine blocked Kuroko’s hips that were dangerously moving up and down.

“So you want this, Tetsu?”

He rubbed the length of his erection against Kuroko’s hole and his ass cheeks gripped around him. It was good, but not enough. Especially for Kuroko, who was desperately trying to get more, and jolted in his failing attempts of moving freely to get what he wanted.

“Do you want me to fuck you senseless while you are tied to this pole and make you scream like the slut you are?”

His hands slid down to Kuroko’s stiff thigs, brushing the groin and avoiding the direct touch with his erection. Aomine bended down on him, his chest touched Kuroko’s back, and talked directly inside his ear.

“You have to tell me, Tetsu. Tell me that you want my cock ravishing you and filling you up until your ass will squirt out my cum.”

Kuroko breathed heavily and tried to wriggle away once again. But Aomine instantly blocked him with his arms in a frustrating cage. He turned his head away from Aomine’s breath, squeezed his eyes and the tickling sensations at the verge of the pleasure that crawled in his body intensified.

“…I need your dick inside me… please Aomine-kun, fuck me! I want your dick in me, I want you to come inside me! Please!”

Aomine grinned.

“Nice, Tetsu. Since you are asking it so nicely, I’ll gladly cream your little hole.”

Kuroko felt the strong clamp on his hips and trembled in a delighted wait when the tip of Aomine’s erection pushed in between his ass cheeks and tickled against his hole.

Then the high pitched sound that settled the end of a basketball game that wasn’t even played ringed. It was the alarm clock.

 

 

 

Aomine felt like his dreams were fading away. Not that they stopped out of nowhere, but he was gradually forgetting them as soon as he was awake, remembering only tiny parts of them. Of course he was aware they were all about Kuroko being naked in various versions and him using his body to pleasure himself. However, trying to get from the internet some information about his current condition, he meditated on his issue a lot more than he actually wanted to and realized that while his self in the dreams was uninhibited, whenever he recalled his dreams, his true self blushed like a middle school at his first crush. He didn’t know if he could feel relieved or not by that. But at least he stopped to wake up with his heart menacing to carve his ribs because of his intolerable beat.

“Tetsu, you look like shit.”

He didn’t sugarcoated his words as he left his bag next to Kuroko, sat outside the court. Momoi slapped Aomine’s arm before turning to Kuroko with a worried look.

“Tetsu-kun, are you fine?”

“Yes.” He smiled but was tired. “Just… tonight Nigou wanted to play and I slept few hours.”

“How unusual…”

Kuroko shrugged. “Don’t worry Momoi-san. I just need to recover a bit and then I’ll be fine.”

“Geez, you should’ve stayed home.”

Aomine clearly heard her muttering something similar to _basketball idiots_ among her teeth. He looked down at Kuroko and let a  Pocari in front of his crossed legs. Kuroko stared at the red label.

“Huh?”

“There was a vending machine nearby. These limited editions are running out fast.”

Kuroko took the bottle, he smiled gratefully.

“Thanks, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine mindlessly stretched his arm out to ruffle his hair. But he blocked midway, retreating his hand without any idea on how to make that gesture look natural. Aomine scratched his neck.

“I’m going to play. Kise and Kagami are pissing me off the lame way they’re throwing that ball around!”

He tried to give himself a careless air, yet he failed and could read it on Kuroko’s face.

“Ah. I’m an idiot, Tetsu.”

“Yes, I know it. But not for the reason you imagine, don’t worry, Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko was tired and reassuring at the same time. Aomine replied with a guilty chuckle.

 

 

 

Aomine was in Seirin high school, wearing Seirin’s uniform. Where did he get that? From Kagami? Probably. They had the same size in everything, Kuroko could check it under the showers after the trainings.

Aomine entered the empty classroom, bathing in the orangish light of sunset. Kuroko closed the book he was reading, forgetting to put the bookmark. He glanced in disbelief at Aomine, who was looking around with a curious look on his face.

“Heh, all the classrooms are the same, no matter the school.”

Kuroko was still sitting on the chair as Aomine slalomed through the desks to sit on his.

“Yo, Tetsu.”

“Aomine-kun, why are you here?”

“Why, you ask?”

Aomine’s bored face was filled by a nasty smirk and his eyes trapped Kuroko in a leer. He raised a leg and turned on the desk to face Kuroko directly, sitting with his feet pressed at the sides of the chair. Aomine reached out his right arm to Kuroko, who half-closed his eyes and tilted the head as the hand touched his face. For how it only was a slow stroke, from the chin to his cheek and towards the temple, it made Kuroko’s stomach contract.

Aomine chuckled.

“Isn’t that obvious?”

His fingers strongly clamped on a handful of hair and Kuroko moaned in pain. Aomine forced his head down, pushing his face against his crotch.

“I came to feed you with my milk, Tetsu.”

Those words hit the right switch. Kuroko blushed under the warm heat that gathered between his legs and inside his stomach and raised his head a bit, pressing his hands on Aomine’s thighs. In silence, he unbuttoned his pants, uncovering his limp penis. Kuroko swallowed the saliva that was filling his mouth in the expectation of tasting Aomine’s erection.

He licked his dry lips, but lingered in doubt. Then he felt Aomine’s fingers tighten the grip on his hair and Kuroko threw away every hesitation. He touched the soft tip with his tongue, licking all the length until he felt the unpleasant sensation of the short hair. Retreating back, he grimaced and cleaned his mouth on the back of his hand.

“I didn’t remember you being so delicate.”

The hand on his head pressed him again forward. Kuroko opened his mouth and exhaled to release part of his nervous tension. His breath tickled Aomine’s skin, making him shiver, but as Kuroko took into his mouth the tip of the erection, Aomine blocked a satisfied moan behind his closed lips. Kuroko tasted the more he could, moving his tongue on the skin and feeling his saliva dropping to his lips. It was getting harder and bigger inside his mouth, he felt it on all the length of his tongue, until it reached a spot so sensitive near his throat that Kuroko put it out. He leaned his lips on the erection, similar to a clumsy kiss, moving his right fingers up and down.

As he decided to take it again inside his mouth, Kuroko heard Aomine breathing with an enjoyment that was transmitted with all his body: his voice, his hips slowly jolting towards him and his contracted thigs. The idea he was making Aomine feeling pleasure struck his entire body and Kuroko moaned, bending slightly his head and touching the penis with his inner cheek.

“Ah!”

That probably was enough for Aomine to snap. He forced his erection down into Kuroko’s mouth, blocking the instinctive struggle of the boy.

“Tetsu, suck it all.”

Kuroko squeezed his teary eyes and all he was feeling at the beginning was a strong physical annoyance. He held on to Aomine’s thighs and sucked his erection the best he could. The flavor of Aomine was almost dropping directly into his throat, bitter and strong.

Suddenly Aomine pushed his hips back, as if he was trying to free himself from Kuroko’s mouth. However Kuroko dashed forward, following his movement and keeping moving his tongue and lips, in a desperate attempt of not letting Aomine go.

“Hah, you damn cockslut.” Aomine penetrated more Kuroko’s mouth and starting moving inside it to and fro. “Did you really want so bad me fucking your pretty mouth?”

Aomine pressed again his hand on Kuroko’s mouth, enjoying the warmth and wetness of his smooth mouth.

“Tetsu, you’re too good, Tetsu! Such a shameless whore!”

Kuroko tried to keep his eyes open among the unconscious tears. Aomine sounded like he abandoned the self-control to sink deep in the pleasure and his body was following his decision, thrusting inside Kuroko’s mouth without care.

“Yes! Fuck! Drink it all!”

Kuroko almost tried to retreat as the first squirt of cum invaded his mouth. He tasted the sharp flavor and he didn’t like it at all, yet it was Aomine’s and that was enough for him to bear it. Aomine moaned his name in a tantrum as his semen flood inside him, so Kuroko wasn’t prepared when he suddenly took out the erection of his own will and he wasn’t able to keep all the cum in his mouth.

Aomine guided the last squirts of his semen on Kuroko’s face. The spurts annoyingly dripped on his cheeks and nose, but as Kuroko tried to clean himself with the sleeve of the uniform, Aomine grasped his wrist, pulling him on his chest in a clumsy hug.

“Tetsu…” His hands stroked his back, heading down towards his waist. “…you didn’t drink it all.”

Kuroko raised his head and found Aomine so close that their noses were almost touching. He tried to kiss Aomine on the lips, yet he dodged.

“I’ll have to punish you.”

Those words, directly inside his ear, vibrated from his flushed face through his spine, reaching his intimacy. Kuroko didn’t remember his own trousers being so cramped and uncomfortable.

Aomine kissed him on the temple and took the hems of Kuroko’s jacket, making it slide down his arms, slowly. Kuroko didn’t divert his eyes from Aomine ferocious ogle.

“Yes…” He mumbled. “…please Aomine-kun, punish me as you wish.”

The sudden sound of the school bell frightened Kuroko so much, that it took him a while to understand that he wasn’t anymore at school but was in his bed, trapped in blankets with the alarm clock that echoed furiously inside his ears.

He managed to turn it off and let his arm swing down from the bed. His eyes were fixed on a corner of his room enlightened from the few rays that managed to filter through the curtains.

The idea of masturbating, to get rid of his physical reaction to his vivid dream, made him feel too lonely. And sick of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Or maybe not. How many of you expected this twist of events? So, yeah, if you know me well enough you can imagine how this will end, but okay XD


	3. Cool kids are just clumsy teenagers hiding behind their glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kuroko discover that doing things inside your head is less embarrassing than actually doing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. This fan fiction was just a pretense to write a bit of kink (this last chapter is just romance and fluff) so it has no much sense and it took me a while to finish it. So, yeah, I'm not fully convinced of this and I should really learn to write porn without a hint of plot XD

When Aomine told him he liked males, Kuroko felt both relieved and distressed.

He didn’t exactly recall when he started liking Aomine more than a friend would have, but by the time he realized it, Kuroko had been already trapped into the dirty tricks of a teenager mind with all the block of wet dreams directly related to his too reactive lower parts.

From the moment of Aomine’s confession, he lived in an almost continuous status of alternating guilt and happiness. Kuroko was pretty certain Aomine loved females, so he resigned himself and waited for what he considered just a crush to pass; this until he discovered that he could have had a chance and the fact that was the first thought he elaborated made him feel so bad about how he valued Aomine’s friendship. However his rational consideration about how probably it would have been bad trying to hit on Aomine wasn’t enough to stop his mind from exalting his admiration into something he labeled as _love_. But he wasn’t even sure if it was love or mere physical attraction, as he tried to elaborate some wet thoughts including first Kagami and then Kise, and both times he felt good.

So, basically, he had no idea what was really happening to his feelings and Kuroko decided that maintaining the status quo of friends was the best solution. Hanging around with the others to play basketball and stuff.

“Hey, it’s gonna rain soon.”

Kagami looked at the grey cloudy sky and everyone else on the court did the same. They heard a far-away rumble echoing.

“Ah, I don’t have an umbrella with me.”

“Nobody has, Kise. Ah, no wait.” Aomine turned his head and stared at a black umbrella leaning on the net. “Midorima brought one.”

“That’s today’s cancer’s lucky item.”

“I also have one, but with two we can’t shelter everyone.” Momoi pointed out. “I guess it’s better going home until we’re in time.”

Kagami sighed. “Damn it, what a wasted day. It’s not even 4 pm… Hey Takao, give the ball back!”

“Maybe we can drop by a café.”

“It’s fine by me, Satsuki.”

“I’ll go too, Momocchi!”

Kuroko took his bag. “Uhm, guys.” Of course nobody noticed his attempt of being noticed, except for Takao, who run near him waving his hand.

“Hey, Kuroko here’s trying to tell something!”

Takao’s flashy behavior took all the attention and directed it towards Kuroko.

“I have an errand to do, so I’m turning down this time.”

Momoi and Kise’s embittered squeaks managed to make him feel down in a worse way than he already was: he wondered how much time would have passed before they could have met again together like that. And before he could have played with Aomine.

 

 

 

Kuroko stared at the rain from under the bus shelter. The temperature suddenly dropped and only his t-shirt wasn’t enough for him to be warm. He put the bag near his chest and looked down the way, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bus.

However, what he saw, was Aomine walking under a small pink with white polka dots umbrella.

“Uh… Aomine-kun?”

Kuroko was so mesmerized that he called his name only when Aomine passed in front of him without giving him a single glance.

Aomine stopped walking and turned his head back, but he only saw some strangers walking the opposite way. He thought he just imagined of someone calling his name so, as he looked at the bus shelter, he froze when his eyes met Kuroko’s blank stare. He emitted a sound almost similar to a scream, but his voice didn’t really come out.

“Tetsu! What the hell!”

“Hello, Aomine-kun. Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with the others?”

“Heh, my mother called. She has to leave and I don’t have the keys, so I’m going back home. Satsuki lent me her umbrella.”

He pointed at the umbrella over his head. From up close, Kuroko noticed that what he believed to be polka dots were small stylized rabbit heads.

“I see…”

Aomine glanced at Kuroko’s arms, noticing the goose bumps.

“It turned cold so suddenly, huh?”

“Yeah, it was a bit unexpected. I haven’t checked the weather news today.”

“Neither have I… So you are done with your errands, aren’t you Tetsu?”

“Yup. I had to buy some medicine for my cat.”

“Ah.”

“Nothing to worry about. Nigou’s taking good care of her.”

“That’s why he wasn’t with us today.”

“Yes.”

Aomine closed his umbrella walking under the bus shelter. Kuroko gave him a puzzled glance.

“I’ll wait with you.”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea. The bus was due five minutes ago and I understood your mother is in a hurry.”

“I’m sure it’s going to arrive.” Aomine checked the timetable. “It should be… this one, right?”

Kuroko nodded.

“…Tetsu.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you notice that there isn’t this bus on the weekends?”

Kuroko froze on the spot.

“What?”

Aomine observed the strange face Kuroko made: he was obviously embarrassed, yet he was doing his best to hide the shameful frown of his eyebrows and act as if nothing happened. It was pretty funny.

“My bad. It’s been a while since I took that bus on weekends and I didn’t check carefully.”

“This means you are clumsy too.”

That harsh reply managed to pierce deeper inside Kuroko’s already shattered pride.

“But the next is in one hour.” Aomine massaged his neck. “Tetsu, come to my place. At least I can lend you an umbrella.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened a bit. He perfectly remembered the last time he went to Aomine’s home, during middle school when their ways hadn’t departed yet. He spied on Aomine, who looked a bit unease waiting for an answer.

“…I humbly accept.”

 

 

 

It had been a while since Tetsu met his mother. Yet the familiar way she greeted him and Kuroko’s composed reply made Aomine feel like it hadn’t passed that much time. At least until his mother asked Kuroko why he suddenly stopped visiting; Aomine wondered what passed inside Kuroko’s mind as he gave a vague excuse about family and school and he was grateful that his mother, due to her hurry, accepted it without inquiring any further.

“Sorry, she’s a bit…”

He didn’t even know what to say to describe her, because every adjective seemed too bad to label his mother with.

“Don’t worry. My mother’s the same.”

Kuroko was standing in front of the genkan, he didn’t even put down the bag and the little sack as if he was ready to go away.

“Tetsu, come inside. Let’s drink something.”

He tried to sound self-confident, but Aomine realized that before it was simpler. With time he and Kuroko started to feel at ease when visiting each other and -at least Aomine- acted like he was at his own home. Now Kuroko was looking around with the eyes of someone who ended up in a new place, he was holding on to the bag, letting a bit of his uncertainty slip out, and he didn’t sit down until Aomine told him to: that was like a new first time.

“Chocolate or tea?”

“Tea, thank you.”

How strange. Aomine remembered Kuroko asking him for some tea instead of waiting there like a stranger. The distance created between them hurt more than he expected; because he had to expect that things wouldn’t have magically came back as they were two years before, after what happened, but Aomine liked to believe that somehow Kuroko hadn’t changed. He felt more nervous than usual with Kuroko around and the fact that he probably was still an open book to Kuroko increased his anxiety.

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko spoke as Aomine was carefully pouring the tea. “Did you enjoy the manga your senpai recommended?”

“Uh? Ah, that one. It’s better than I expected.”

“What does it talk about?”

They were sitting, chatting about a manga and that became enough for both. Kuroko drank his tea showing some manners that Aomine didn’t saw in many people of their age (maybe only Midorima and Akashi); he didn’t lose his habit to blew a bit on the surface of tea even when it became warm enough to drink without worrying and it always made Aomine laugh.

“Tetsu, you can drink it now.” He touched the mug, not scorching hot anymore. “It became lukewarm.”

“Yes, I know.”

Kuroko pointed out as his eyes darted down for a while.

“You’re pretty sensitive, huh?”

“Aomine-kun is having a lot of fun mocking me.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Aomine grinned at his scowl and he mechanically reached out his hand towards Kuroko’s hair. Yet it stopped in midair, so near to Kuroko’s head that Aomine could feel his fingertips tingling from the slight touch before retreating it.

“Ah, sorry Tetsu.”

“It’s nothing Aomine-kun.” Kuroko smiled, trying to be comforting. “I’ve never complained so much during middle school, why should I start now?”

“Because now… you know.”

Aomine didn’t even know how to put his thoughts into words and ended up gesticulating, hoping for Kuroko to be sharp enough to agree without any question. He now was a male who liked males in Kuroko’s eyes, so it was just normal that Kuroko felt a bit unease if he were to touch him, right?

“I know, Aomine-kun. But trust me, it doesn’t bother me when you ruffle my hair. At least, it doesn’t bother me much until you use your knuckles and it start hurting.”

That clarification managed to bring a soft smile on Aomine’s face.

“Really, Tetsu…”

“So you didn’t forget how to smile.”

“W-what?”

“I mean, since when you entered high school you put on an endless scowl and act all cool.”

“What?!”

“Momoi-san told me.” He totally lied, Aomine understood from his fake composed face that those were his thoughts. “And it doesn’t really suit you at all, in my opinion.”

“Shut it, Tetsu!” Kuroko felt an evil happiness at Aomine’s flushing face. “You also were cuter during middle school, you know?! Kagami’s influence is bad on you!”

Kuroko suddenly realized Aomine’s words and was afraid he said something mindlessly. His cheeks turned pink and he hid his face with the cup of tea, pretending he was taking more than one sip at time. When he put the mug on the table, he was frowning in visible distress.

“I-I’ve never said _cute_.”

At those words, Aomine started shaking up and down his knee and coughed.

“My… mother keep saying I was cuter during middle school so it slipped. That’s all!”

The situation was slowly crumbling in his hands. Aomine was suffering from his inclination of speaking without thinking carefully first and he was aware that Kuroko was too clever to fall for such cheap tricks. A part of him wanted him to stay and keep talking together, but the other part was hoping for him to leave so he wouldn’t have ruined his position even more.

“Ah, the rain is lessening. I should go at home.”

Aomine looked at the window.

“…I’ll give you an umbrella.”

“Thank you.”

In the genkan, Aomine noticed that the spots left on Kuroko’s t-shirt as they were walking home under the small umbrella disappeared.

“Is your t-shirt dry?”

“Yes. I didn’t get wet so much.”

Aomine nodded. He would have liked Kuroko to remain there, but he was ashamed, even if he didn’t know anymore how he was considering their relationship: did he want his friend to stay there or did he want his -he couldn’t still believe it- “crush” dropping by in the evanescent hope of something between them happening? Probably the second one, he didn’t know.

“Aomine-kun, is everything okay? You look strange.”

“Ah, what?” Aomine touched his face. “No, everything’s fine.”

Kuroko looked at Aomine. His eyebrows were contracted and he kept avoiding a direct sight with him; he knew him very well to be sure that there was something wrong and Aomine didn’t feel good talking about that with him. The idea saddened him, but Kuroko was skilled enough to hide his feelings behind his well-tested deadpanned expression.

“If you ever need…” He tried. “…you can call me.”

“Yes, I know.”

Both of them caught the strange tension they involuntarily created and the door, especially to Kuroko, turned a lot more inviting.

“Thank you for the tea.”

“Whenever you want.”

Kuroko made a timid smile. “I hope next time won’t rain. I wanted to play a bit more.”

_ With you _ , but he kept those words inside.

“Same here.”

Kuroko opened the door and the sound of the rain amplified. The light from outside was intense, Aomine half-closed his eyes while looking at Kuroko with the umbrella in his hands. The umbrella sprung suddenly, squirting some drops of rain on his face and Kuroko squeezed his eyes, gently shaking his head; he dried the drops away with the back of his hand gently moving on the skin and when opened the eyes again he blinked towards Aomine with his view a bit blurred.

“Hey Tetsu.” Aomine said. “I like you.”

Easier than he thought. Maybe he had just overthought about it for nothing, as the words came out from his mouth without any difficulty. But Aomine suddenly realized the harsh part wasn’t saying it, it was accepting what could have happened after that.

“Tetsu, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want…”

He was a bit afraid of looking at Kuroko. Probably he would have had a different look inside his eyes, because he didn’t say all the truth back then.

“…don’t mind it.”

Aomine clenched his hands on his shorts as Kuroko closed the umbrella and entered again in the genkan. He was clearly astonished, Aomine didn’t remember he had ever seen him like that outside the basketball court, with his eyes wide opened in disbelief.

“…sorry.” He repeated again.

Kuroko walked back towards him.

“Sorry of what, Aomine-kun? You didn’t do anything bad.”

Aomine wanted to laugh. His wet dreams about him weren’t really _anything_ , but he had already done more than he thought he could, so he didn’t go further in his confession. He had already screwed up.

“Tetsu, I lied to you because I thought everything would have changed. I didn’t trust you enough and I’m an idiot.”

“Yes, you are an idiot.”

Kuroko’s smile was soft, different from what Aomine could remember from his dreams, but it was so beautiful he was mesmerized. When he realized he was staring at him with his mouth opened, he turned his head away.

“Ah. I didn’t want to.”

“Aomine-kun, you are an idiot.” Kuroko repeated. “But with me, we are two.”

“Tetsu, what–“

“When you confessed to me you liked boys I felt happy. Then I thought I was just a profiteer, because… I like you and I hoped for a second you could have liked me back if only there was a chance. And–”

Aomine burst out with an high-pitched tone.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because I didn’t know who you liked, but I was almost sure it wasn’t me. I don’t know why.” He added in reply to Aomine’s shocked face. “I didn’t want to add another thing you had to worry about. I didn’t want to be a burden.”

All the tension flowed away from Aomine’s body and his legs felt numb to the point he sat down on the step between the genkan and the house burying his head on his knees.

“You are not a burden, Tetsu. What an idiot!”

Kuroko slowly put down the umbrella and went sitting next to Aomine.

“Who’s an idiot?”

“Both of us!”

“Aomine-kun, look at me.”

“No.”

“Aomine-kun.”

“Tetsu, I said no!”

He was too embarrassed to face him. He felt like an idiot for a lot of reasons he wasn’t able to distinguish clearly in his head. Probably there was nothing to feel ashamed of, but he felt it.

“Please, Aomine-kun…”

Kuroko’s voice was close and Aomine sensed a slight touch on his leg. Slowly, he turned his head still leaned on the knees, and somehow managed to face him. Kuroko was really close to showing embarrassment; Aomine noticed his red ears, a wrinkle in the middle of his eyebrows and his lips contracted into a thin line.

“Tetsu…”

Aomine raised his head.

“Aomine-kun, I like you.”

The blush spread from his ears to the cheeks and nose, Kuroko was so pale that his state of mind became suddenly visible on his face. Aomine chuckled for how he looked cute, so similar to how he was during middle school, and Kuroko glanced aside for an instant; the smile Aomine made was _his_ smile, not the arrogant grin that Kuroko didn’t recognize at all.

“Uhm… Tetsu.”

“What?”

It was easy. One hand on the floor, near Kuroko, the other on his shoulder and Aomine just had to get their faces closer, pressing their lips together. It was easy. He did it, in his dreams, but he did it -oh, he did more than kissing- so he could do it in reality. He blinked, sure that Kuroko would have closed his eyes; surely he would have, but their noses were almost touching and their breaths mingling, and neither of them still shut their eyes. Aomine shook his head to adjust his view.

“Tetsu…”

“Yes?”

“C-close your eyes.”

“You do it first.”

“Tetsu, please. It’s embarrassing.”

“I know it is.” Kuroko’s voice wasn’t calm and he retreated a bit, clenching his hands around the shoulder strap of the bag. “Aomine-kun, we should try this again.”

“Again?”

“Yes, again.”

Kuroko nodded with decision and squeezed his eyes together as he turned his face to Aomine. All his muscles were contracted, his eyelids were trembling and the lips clenched one against the other: Aomine instinctively let out a laugh and covered his mouth.

“W-what?” Kuroko opened one eye.

“Tetsu, you should…” Another laugh. “..look at you now.”

Aomine heard Kuroko’s laugh, light and soft, blending with his cackles and was a bit surprised, as he expected a lecture.

“S-sorry!”

“No, it’s fine.” Kuroko was still smiling. “Ah, heavy rain again.”

“Oh, damn…” Aomine massaged his head before offering his hand to Kuroko. “You can stay here for the time being?” He sounded a bit unsure.

Kuroko looked at the palm of the offered hand. He hesitated, rose his hand and touched his fingers, wrapping them in a soft clench. Aomine’s hand gently gripped around his.

“I humbly accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main idea was showing that despite having wet hard dreams, they're only clumsy teenagers with no experience and who get embarrassed over a single kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Take the first letter from every word of the title and you'll get it's meaning. The chapter's title is inspired by those of gintama (but not as awesome as them unfortunately)  
> Next week for the second and last part!


End file.
